Pricking Rubber
by Demarlion
Summary: A 100 theme shipping challenge. Alan and Carmen are dubbed the perfect couple at Elmore Junior High, but they also have their fair share of misadventures.
1. Introduction

**Hello folks! Demarlion here with a 100 theme shipping challenge. I was interested in these thing, and decided to look up in the TAWOG category to find none. So I took it upon myself to make one myself with the pairing AlanXCarmen.**

 **Here's the list of chapters:**

 **1\. Introduction**

 **2\. Love**

 **3\. Light**

 **4\. Dark**

 **5\. Seeking Solace**

 **6\. Break Away**

 **7\. Dream**

 **8\. Innocence**

 **9\. Drive**

 **10\. Breathe Again**

 **11\. Memory**

 **12\. Insanity**

 **13\. Misfortune**

 **14\. Smile**

 **15\. Silence**

 **16\. Illusion**

 **17\. Blood**

 **18\. Rainbow**

 **19\. Gray**

 **20\. Fortitude**

 **21\. Vacation**

 **22\. Mother Nature**

 **23\. Cat**

 **24\. No Time**

 **25\. Trouble Lurking**

 **26\. Tears**

 **27\. Foreign**

 **28\. Sorrow**

 **29\. Happiness**

 **30\. Under the Rain**

 **31\. Flowers**

 **32\. Night**

 **33\. Expectations**

 **34\. Stars**

 **35\. Hold My Hand**

 **36\. Fairy Tale**

 **37\. Eyes**

 **38\. Abandoned**

 **39\. Water**

 **40\. Rated**

 **41\. Teamwork**

 **42\. Standing Still**

 **43\. Dying**

 **44\. Two Roads**

 **45\. Heaven**

 **46\. Family**

 **47\. Creation**

 **48\. Childhood**

 **49\. Stripes**

 **50\. Breaking the Rules**

 **51\. Sport**

 **52\. Deep in Thought**

 **53\. Keeping a Secret**

 **54\. Tower**

 **55\. Waiting**

 **56\. Danger Ahead**

 **57\. Sacrifice**

 **58\. Kick in the Head**

 **59\. No Way Out**

 **60\. Rejection**

 **61\. Beautiful**

 **62\. Magic**

 **63\. Do Not Disturb**

 **64\. Multitasking**

 **65\. Horror**

 **66\. Traps**

 **67\. Playing the Melody**

 **68\. Hero**

 **69\. Annoyance**

 **70\. 67%**

 **71\. Obsession**

 **72\. Mischief Managed**

 **73\. I Can't**

 **74\. Are You Challenging Me?**

 **75\. Mirror**

 **76\. Broken Pieces**

 **77\. Test**

 **78\. Drink**

 **79\. Starvation**

 **80\. Words**

 **81\. Pen and Paper**

 **82\. Can You Hear Me?**

 **83\. Help**

 **84\. Out Cold**

 **85\. Spiral**

 **86\. Seeing Red**

 **87\. Food**

 **88\. Pain**

 **89\. Through the Fire**

 **90\. Triangle**

 **91\. Drowning**

 **92\. All That I Have**

 **93\. Give Up**

 **94\. Last Hope**

 **95\. Advertisement**

 **96\. In the Storm**

 **97\. Safety First**

 **98\. Puzzle**

 **99\. Solitude**

 **100\. Relaxation**

 **And that's that!**

 **...Can someone give AlanXCarmen a shipping name?**


	2. Love

**This one is going to be short. It's a cute one though.**

* * *

Love works in strange ways. Especially in a town called Elmore. A blue cat can date a shapeshifter, a fish can date a ghost, a hairy thing can date a ancient baboon, so on, so forth.

But the one this story is focusing on? A balloon and a cactus.

No, your not hearing things wrong. Alan and Carmen, a balloon and cactus respectively, are a couple. In fact, the students at Elmore Junior High dub the two the "Perfect Couple".

Alan is optimistic about nearly every situation. He helps out those who need help, never has shown anger, and always arrives with a positive smile.

Carmen is one of the smartest students in the school. A person with her non-existant nose in a book, she keeps her grade on a high level.

And right now, they were walking towards each other.

"Hey Alan, do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Carmen asked her boyfriend. Alan began to think, then turned to her.

"Of course, Carmen. I'm pretty sure I'm free for tonight." Alan replied, and Carmen smiled.

"See you tonight, then." Carmen and Alan went to kiss each other, but Alan popped once again. Carmen sighed. She has gotten used to it. "I'll bring you to the nurse's office."

* * *

 **Please review.**


	3. Light

A camping trip was a fun idea. The school decided on that, so the students went on a camping trip. While they admitted they did have fun, they had to sleep to get enough energy to head home the next day. But as everyone was asleep, Alan & Carmen were awake with a lantern to give light.

"It's beautiful outside tonight." Alan quietly commented. The sky was filled with stars that sparkled beautifully.

"I know, it's a pretty sight." Carmen agreed. They decided to have a conversation for the night, as lately stuff has been distracting the two from talking with each other.

"So Carmen, do you have any plans for the future? Like what you want to be, or something you wish to do." Alan asked his girlfriend. Carmen fell deep into thought. Soon she came up with answer.

She turned to the balloon. "Not really. I really just plan for the stuff I need at the time. You can't be crazy prepared, what if something goes horribly wrong, and your ideas topple?" Carmen answered.

Alan fell silent, then turned with a smile. "Well, if that's what you believe in, it's okay with me." Carmen smiled. Alan accepts someone's opinion, no matter bizarre. "Thanks, Alan."

Silence filled the night, then Carmen asked, "What do you have in mind for the future?"

"I want to help those who have trouble or problems themselves." Alan answered. "Not everyone can do stuff by themselves, they may need help or guidance."

Carmen smiled. "Hey, Alan?"

"Yes, Carmen?"

"Promise we'll always be with each other for life."

"Of course."

They stayed up for about 30 minutes, until they really began to feel sleepy. The two went back to their tents, as Carmen blew a kiss to Alan, which he caught. Then, they went to bed, as the lantern was turned off, erasing the Light as they went to sleep.


	4. Dark

Alan was relaxing. It was the first day of winter break, and he could lay back and relax. "What a beautiful day outside." Alan said. It was snowing, and everything looked graceful.

"Alan, could you come downstairs for a moment?" His mom, Jessica, called for Alan. "Coming, mom!"

He floated down the stairs and approached his mother. "Yes, mom?"

"Your uncle Phil's birthday is coming up in a few days, and me and your father are busy with preparations, so we were wording if you could buy the party flavors." Jessica explained, and Alan nodded.

"I will mom, don't worry, it shouldn't take long." He was given the money for the party flavors.

"Stay safe, Alan." his mother warned as he went out the door.

* * *

Alan made his way to the mall. Floating past the colorful crowd, Alan looked around for a certain store.

"Okay, where's Party Blast..." Alan asked himself as he looked around. He then saw the flower boy known as Leslie. "Hey, Leslie! Do you know where Party Blast is?"

"Oh, on the second floor, turn left and walk straight ahead." Leslie told the balloon.

"Thank you, and sorry for bothering you!" Alan said as he floated up the escalator, a kink of being a balloon. He followed Leslie's instructions and found the store Party Blast.

"There it is." Alan muttered as he floated towards the store. Once inside, he found himself surrounded by colorful artwork. "Wow! This place is a little kid's dream place!"

He wandered...er...floated...around and saw the party flavors area. "There it is."

Floating towards it, he was amazed by the sight of many colorful designs and displays. "So many choices to chose from...this will be rough." Alan commented as he looked at the multiple choices.

"This blue confetti one looks good, but I like the cake design..." Alan muttered, before reaching for it, just as someone pushed him out of the way.

"Ow!" Upon looking, he saw a rather muscular person grabbing the cake design party flavor he was about to get. "Um, sir? I was going to get that."

The woman turned to him with a glare. "Did you just call me a man?!" She said in a feminine, and angry tone. "Wait, I didn't know, I'm sor-"

Alan didn't get to finish his apology. He felt a powerful fist striked him hard, and he fell to the floor with a thud. "Oogh..." His eye fluttered as he saw the lady spitting on him before he went out cold.

* * *

The moment Alan woke up, he found himself surrounded by complete darkness.

"Ugh...what happened?" Alan muttered as he got up and looked around. "Oh yeah...I insulted someone by accident. Wait a minute, where am I?"

He looked around. Pitch darkness and party flavors. "Oh no, I'm still inside the store!" He went to the entrance but it was locked. "Darn it!"

"Is somebody there?" Alan blinked at the voice. "Is that..."

He instantly floated around, and grabbed a flashlight to see who it was. "Alan?"

"Carmen?"

The two stared at each other. "What are you doing here? Did you go unconscious as well?" Alan asked Carmen.

"Yeah...someone dropped some supplies from a top shelf and it hit my head until I was out cold." Carmen rubbed the sore part of her head. "You?"

"I got punched in the face for unintentionally calling a girl that looked like a man a sir." Alan explained.

"No wonder why you have a black eye." Alan blinked, then look at a nearby mirror. "What am I going to tell mom..."

"I'm pretty sure she'll understand what happened." Carmen said with an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah...your right." Just then, they heard a rather scary noise.

"Uh...what was that?" Carmen asked, slightly nervous. Alan looked behind Carmen and his eye that wasn't a black eye widen.

"Carmen...behind you..." Carmen turned around and saw a tall person with a baton and a gun. "Alan...run"

The two instantly ran for their lives. "Don't slow down!" Carmen said to her boyfriend who was having trouble keeping up.

"I don't plan on it!" Alan replied as they run for their lives, but get stuck in a dead end. "Oh crud."

They turn around, and see the person walking closer "Looks like this is the end..." Carmen said, seeing the person come closer. They hugged each other in fear...

"What are you kids doing here?" Alan and Carmen blinked. Looking up, they saw a night guard. "The store's closed."

"Sorry, we went unconscious and the store closed before we woke up." Carmen explained. "Well, you kids better leave."

* * *

After leaving the store, the two looked at each other.

"That was an interesting night." Alan said.

"Yeah...anyway, I have to get home. Goodbye Alan." Carmen kissed him after those words and left.

"...Love you..." Alan then floated home with a goofy grin on his face for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 **If you have any suggestions for the next chapters, check the first chapter then say the idea. Make sure it feels like a TAWOG scene.**


	5. Seeking Solace

**This chapter is a bit sad.**

* * *

Carmen was spending time in her room. It was the first week of spring break, and she was busy on the computer on Elmore Stream-It.

"What to watch..." Carmen poundered, but her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling for her. "Carmen, come downstairs. We need to talk."

"Coming, Mom!" she headed downstairs to meet with her Mom. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Carmen's Mom sighed. "It's not good news. Your grandmother...she's..." She paused, as it what she would say would be a life-Changer.

"What is it, Mom? What happened to Grandma?" Carmen questioned.

"...She's gone. Dead. Old age caught up to her..." Carmen's Mom noticed her daughter's expression. It was shock, then confusion, then sadness.

"I know sweetie...at least she died living a long life." Carmen was hugged by her mother. While she was crying, it wasn't visible due to soaking up the moisture.

* * *

Alan floated across the park. The day was beautifully sunny as she looked around her familiar faces having fun. "Ah, everyone seems to be having fun."

However, upon hearing the noises of sobbing, he blinked and turned around to see Carmen crying. "Carmen?"

The cactus wiped her tears and looked up to the balloon. "Oh...hey Alan...can I talk to you?" she sniffles.

"What's wrong? You don't usually cry." Alan commented on that fact.

"It's about my grandmother...she's gone..." Carmen looked towards the ground.

Alan looked shocked. He had a family member die once. But he managed to bounce back into happiness. But Carmen isn't like him. He knew he had to help.

"I'm sorry to hear that Carmen..." Alan sat next to her, using his string to comfort her.

"It's just that she was there when I needed assistance...when there was trouble...heck, she was the one who gave me my lucky bracelets!" as she lamented, dark clouds covered the skies and rained violently, forcing Alan to take out an umbrella and cover them both.

"I lost someone close to me as well, Carmen." Alan told the cactus.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was sad at first...but when you know that they most likely are happy in the afterlife, it's easy to smile once again." Alan explained.

"I don't know.."

"Come on, Carmen, think about it. Your grandmother is definitely happy with everything that happened in her life. You should be proud for her." Alan told the saddened cactus.

"Alan...you're right. I should be happy for her to be in a better place." Carmen began to smile.

"That's the spirit!" Alan cheered happily. The storm clouds went away, and Carmen smiled. "Thanks Alan, you're the best."

She was about to get off the bench they were sitting on, but stopped. "Uh...why is the entire town flooded?"

"When you were crying, clouds came in and rained violently." Alan told his girlfriend.

"Guess we have to wait it out." Carmen said as the bench drifted across the waters.

* * *

 **That's all for now! If you have suggestions for the next chapter "Break Away", list them in a review.**


	6. Break Away

The bell rang as the students of Elmore Junior High ran out in excitement as the day was finally over, so now they can play games, read stories, watch videos, and that kind of jazz. But two kid were together...and no, not Gumball and Darwin.

"What's that you got there, Carmen?" Alan pointed at the packet that Carmen just took out. "Oh, just the newest bubblegum in town. It's strawberry flavored, and I was curious about it." And with that, she tossed the gum unto her mouth and began chewing.

"How is it?" Alan questioned as Carmen chewed the gum. "Has the zest of a real strawberry...hang on, gonna blow a bubble." She began to blow a bubble like sh e said, it growing bigger. Alan was watching with interest until he saw that said bubble was about to touch a sharp tree branch.

"Carmen, stop!" By the time Alan said those words, it was too late. The bubble touched the branch, and the bubble popped, sending sticky gum all over the place. "Whoops." after that, Carmen and Alan began to go separate ways...but found it hard to move an inch.

"What the-What's going on?" Carmen questioned before they looked. There was a giant wad of gum that was stuck to the both of them, making to stuck with each other. "Looks like we won't be going anywhere for awhile." Alan said with a light chuckle.

* * *

An hour has passed, and the two were still stuck to each other. "Okay, we need to get this gum off before one of us needs to use the bathroom." Carmen muttered as she walked around, Alan being brought along without a choice.

"Maybe we should use a scraper? It could rip the gum off." Alan suggested, but Carmen suddered. "I'd rather keep my skin..." she said meekly. "How about a laser from Bobert?" Alan suggested again. "I'd rather be alive than risk being turned into ash." Carmen said fearfully. "Then how about hot water?" Alan suggested his last suggestion.

Carmen began to think. It could loosen the stickiness, even if it will hurt like heck. "Well, let's go for it."

* * *

The water finished heating, and Carmen picked it up nervously. "Ready?" Alan asked, voice showing unsureness. "I guess..." Carmen muttered. Holding the heater, Carmen poured.

" **OW OW OW OW OW OW!"**

 **"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"**

After a few Minutes of laying on the bathroom floor in pain, the two got up and realized the gum was no longer stuck to them. "It worked!" Carmen exclaimed happily.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Alan told her as they went separate ways.

* * *

 **That was cute. So, leave suggestions for the next chapter, and just to let you guys know, I'm making a Super Smash Bros. fanfic as well.**


	7. Dream

**Once again, no suggestions. Oh well. Time for the next one! And thanks, Neonimbus, for the review. As always, all times of feedback, aside from flames, are accepted.**

* * *

Alan yawned as he turned off the light. It was a long day at school, and he was ready to hit the hay. "Just get some sleep...some shuteye...sounds good." Alan muttered as he flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Alan woke up with a smile as he looked out the window. "Good morning, world!" Alan said with a big smile before heading downstairs. "Good morning, mom. Good morning, dad!" Alan cheerfully said, but his parents seemed...surprised.

"Alan? You're okay now?" Dexter questioned. "Yeah, why?" Alan asked. "...You know why." Jessica told him. "No. No I don't." Alan said to his parents in confusion. Otherwise, the day went by with him eating breakfast and eventually leaving the house for a new day of school.

"Why did he act like that?" Jessica asked Dexter. "I don't know. He might be in denial now..." Dexter guessed. Either way, they were concerned for their son's wellbeing.

* * *

Getting on the school bus, Alan's first thing to do was sit next to Carmen. "Not here, not here...where is she?" Alan questioned after not finding her. "Alan? What's wrong?" a certain voice came into play. Turning around, it was the one and only Gumball Watterson.

"Oh, I'm wondering where Carmen is. Have you seen her?" Alan asked, but got a sad look from Gumball. "You know why, Alan...she moved away a month ago." Alan went stiff.

Moved away.

Moved away.

 _Moved. Away._

Carmen was **Gone.**

"You're joking, right?" Alan asked with a slight bit of hope, but Gumball unintentionally sent it to the floor, shattering upon impact. "Alan, we know you miss her so much, but you can't start being in denial. Things will get worst." Gumball told him.

Alan didn't say a word. He simply slumped onto a empty seat. "Poor guy..." Gumball muttered as he sat down again.

* * *

Class started as everyone took their seats, but looked at Alan with remorse when he slumped into his chair. "Carmen's gone...she's gone..." Alan muttered. His mind began to flash images of them having fun and all their kiss attempts gone wrong, but was alerted back into reality from a finger snap.

"Eh?" Alan looked at Miss Simian. "Balloon, I know you're sad that the cactus is gone, but you need to pay attention to class. She wouldn't want to find out she was dating a now-deadbeat, right?" Miss Simian lectured, but you can tell even she felt bad for him.

"Um, okay...thanks...I guess..." Alan said as Miss Simian went back to the topic at hand. "So, back to the respiratory system..." Alan however, couldn't keep Carmen out of his mind.

* * *

School soon came to a close, and everyone ran out, ready for another weekend. However, Alan was still in deep thought. "She's not here. At times, she was why I was more happy than before..." He muttered as he crossed the street.

He stopped there and then. "I miss her...but I hope she'll come back." He was then alerted from honking. Turning around, he saw a truck driving his way. Just when it was about to hit him...

* * *

"WAH!"

Alan shot out of bed. He looked around. He was dreaming, he was fine! "Phew...close one. Wait...what if Carmen did leave?!" He rushed downstairs and left the house without greeting his parents. He entered the school bus searched frantically.

"Carmen? Carmen, where are you?!" Alan yelled. "Over here." Alan turned to see Carmen sitting by her lonesome. Alan smiled. "Carmen!"

He jumped towards his whilst hugging her. "I'm so glad you are still here!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Carmen questioned. "I had a weird dream where you moved out, and I became depressed, then almost got hit by a truck." Alan explained. "Oh, don't worry." Carmen gave him a kiss.

"I'll never leave Elmore."

* * *

 **Another happy ending. If you have any suggestions for the next one, lay them on me!**


	8. Innocence

**This chapter is called Innocence, and is the usual framed story. Hope yo** **u guys enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

The school was lined up as Principal Brown looked at them with a angry glare. "Now, I know you are wondering why you are here." He said, his tone showing a frighting amount of anger. "Well, let me tell you that one of you decided to spray paint the school hallway with profanity!"

Everyone gasped. They began to mutter amongst each other, but Principal Brown cut them off. "But we watched some footage on the cameras, and found out who did it." The video played...and showed a very similar looking girl.

"Carmen?" Alan muttered, but everyone instantly looked at her. "It wasn't me!" Carmen proclaimed, but it fell on deaf ears. "Oh, but then who is this in the video?!" Principal Brown yelled, and the kids shot glares at her too. "I don't know, but I swear I didn't do it!"

"I find that hard to believe. You will be suspended for the rest of the school year!" Carmen gasped. She had no education, and judging by the glares, no friends...

* * *

"But mom, I didn't do it!" Carmen repeated for the last time. "I'm sorry Carmen, but the footage shows you, and just you, spray painting the walls. Now go to your room, your grounded!" Her mother repeated angrily. "But I didn't do it, and I haven't eaten-"

 _ **"NOW."**_

Carmen ran up to her room and sat on the bed. She layed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. 30 minutes later, something was hitting her bedroom window. "Huh?" She opened the windows and saw Alan. "Oh...hey Alan."

"Carmen, can I come in?" Alan asked his girlfriend, to which she nodded yes. He floated into her bedroom. "Let me guess, you're here to say we have to break up..." However, Alan answered differently. "No, I'm here to say...have you been crying?"

"No."

"Your eyes are red."

"...Okay, I was..."

"Well, I came here to let you know that I believe you didn't do it." Carmen went wide-eyed at Alan's words. "Really?!"

"Yup." Alan said calmly, as Carmen pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Carmen sighed as the days have went by. Her parents were less strict, but she was still grounded. But today came a big change. "Carmen!" Alan called near her window. "Yes, Alan?" She asked. "Bobert reviewed the footage, he noticed it wasn't you! It was Bomb Guy wearing a cactus disguise!"

Carmen blinked. "My name's clear?"

"Yup, and I just told your parents." Just then, her mom and dad came into her room. "Carmen, we made a mistake...it wasn't you." Her mom said with guilt. "Will you forgive us?" Carmen smiled. "Of course."

After a few moments of talking with her parents, Carmen came outside to Alan. "So wanna go out on a date?" Carmen asked. "Sure thing, Carmen." Alan said happily.

So everything went back to normal...aside from Bomb Guy being expelled for spraypainting profanity and framing another student.


	9. Drive

In the adult years, Alan and Carmen married. Carmen finally shaved the spikes off her body, allowing them to kiss, hug and that jazz. And Alan was still the optimistic person he was years ago. However, there was something he didn't know how to do yet.

He didn't know how to drive.

"Honey, I'm heading out to try and get my driver's lisence...again." It didn't help that he kept on failing the drivers test constantly. But Carmen gave him a nod. "Wish you luck, now hopefully you can pass this time." Alan smiled as he stepped out, blowing a kiss.

* * *

"Okay, keep calm..." The balloon muttered as he got in the car, ready for another test. "If you pass this, Carmen will be proud. Just focus on the road, focus on the road..."

The instructor got in the car with Alan. "So, you ready he instructor asked. "Yeah, I think." Alan said while sweating. However, when he looked out the door, he saw Carmen smiling at him.

With just that, he was determined. He started the vehicle and started driving. (Don't ask how, Elmore physics.) As he did, he was able to take turns more easily somehow. And even stopped just in time for the stoplight.

"Good so far, Mr. Keane. But you have one last obstacle to face." The instructor told him. "What is it?" Alan questioned. "That." The instructor pointed a sharply curved road. Alan gulped, but prusued anyways, hoping to achieve victory this time.

The instructor noticed Alan doing well. "My, Mr. Keane, this is the finest you've done so far." No reply, Alan was too focused at the task at hand. "Just once you reach the end, you'll get your driver's lisence."

And sure enough...Alan did it. He passed. This was the happiest he felt in his entire life, and that's saying something. After awhile of taking a picture and getting the lisence, he was confronted by his wife.

"Carmen, I did it!" Alan said happily. "That's wonderful, sweetie!" She pulled him into a tight hug, which Alan returned back. After awhile, they went home happily.

* * *

 **Any suggestions for the next chapter would be wonderful.**


	10. Breathe Again

Alan closed his locker with a smile. Finally, after a rough day of school, it was over...

"Alright, time to head home." He turned around began to make way, but Masami appeared in front of him. "Masami?"

"Alan, we need your help. It's about Carmen." Alan raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Jamie kinda rubbed Aloe Vera on her and drank cactus juice right in front of her. So she kinda is freaking out and is barely breathing." Masami explained to the best of her ability.

Blinking in shock, Alan had a determined look now.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Carmen lied on the floor of the football field with a panicked look. She barely spoke, and even if she could, it was nothing but gibberish and not understandable. Her friends looked at each other, unsure what to do.

However, their confusion on what to do ended when Alan finally came into field. Spotting Carmen, went up to her with concern. "Carmen? You okay?"

No response came from the cactus, who was twitching.

"Carmen, it's me, Alan."

Nothing. Now, he decided to look at her dead in the eyes.

"Carmen, look at me. I won't let that happen to you...whatever she threaten you with." Alan said with upmost sincerity.

"...You mean it?" Carmen said with panic in her tone.

"yes."

Silence, before Alan was pulled into a hug. Now and then, Carmen finally started breathing.


	11. Memory

Alan and Carmen sat down in bed. After today, this was great time for them to relax. They were a happily married couple too.

However, as they sat down, the two looked at each other. "Hey, Carmen?" Alan asked Carmen, who turned her head. "Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, when I first went to Elmore Junior High." Carmen replied. They began to recall the day...

* * *

"Kids, this is Carmen. Now get back to class." Miss Simian said as Carmen walked to her seat. A few kids talked to each other, but Alan looked at her with wonder.

 _"Wow, she looks...cute."_ Alan thought to himself as she looked at her. When she saw him staring, he quickly acted like he did nothing.

As she went back to focusing on the lesson, Alan felt sweaty.

* * *

"Hey, Gumball? Darwin?" Alan asked as the two brothers turned to him.

"Hey Alan, what's up?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah, usually you're smiling, but you look nervous." Gumball asked in confusion.

"It's about the new girl." Alan answered.

"Let me guess, she's spiky, so you want protection?" Darwin guessed, in which Alan shook his head.

"No, I kinda feel warm and sweaty when I see her, in a...nice way." Alan told the two. Gumball began chuckling. "What?"

"You must have a crush on her!" Gumball said. "What?" Alan questioned. Darwin simply told him. "Gumball sometimes feels the same way when he looks at Penny."

"Really?" Alan asked. Darwin simply pointed at Gumball, who had the same reaction to the antlered peanut who was passing by.

* * *

A few days has passed. Alan was busy writing something on a piece of paper, looking determined. Looking closer, it was a love letter.

"Now, what rhymes with pop..." Alan thought before it clicked. "Drop!"

He wrote down the paper the final sentence, and took a good look at it.

 _I may be full of air,_

 _but I wish for us to be in a affair._

 _Even if your spikes will cause me to pop,_

 _it's worth not having my heart drop._

After looking over it, Alan smiled to himself. "Perfect." Alan said with confidence. "Now to give it to her."

* * *

The next day at class, Carmen took her seat. She however, noticed a paper on her desk. "What's this?"

She picked it up, and looked at the writing on the folded piece of paper. "Open please." Carmen muttered. She didn't know who put this here. Was it Tina and Jamie?

...No, this isn't their hand writing. "Well, here it goes..." She opens it up.

 _I may be full of air,_

 _but I wish for us to be in a affair._

 _Even if your spikes cause me to pop,_

 _it's worth not having my heart drop._

Carmen blinked, before looking around the classroom, before spotting Alan. He was full of air. Her spikes can pop him. But he seemed to genuinely like her.

She turned the paper around and started writing back.

* * *

Alan floated to his locker and opened it. As he dug through, he spotted the paper. "Hey, it's in here. Did she not like it?" Alan wondered, before he took it. He opened it...

 _Even though it'll be hard to actually date and so, I'll give you a chance._

 _\- Carmen_

Alan squealed in joy. "I did it!"

* * *

"At first I thought you were just a normal kid." Carmen told Alan, back to present time. "But love came from one of the unexpected places."

"Yeah..." Alan replied, before turning off the light. "Good night, Carmen."

"Good night, Alan."


	12. Insanity

Alan smiled as he made his way to the classroom. He sat down, and got ready for class. The moment class started, a paper ball hit him in the back of the head.

"Huh? What's this?" Alan wondered, before picking it up and opening it. Upon reading it, he saw-

 _Hey, smiling all the time makes you look psychotic. Ya better stop._

Alan blinks in confusion. "What's wrong with that?" He wondered out aloud.

"Balloon!" Alan snapped back to reality. "Yes, Miss Simian?"

"Were you focusing?!" The elderly monkey asked sternly, in which the balloon nodded.

* * *

Alan floated around, and looked at his classmates. "Hey, guys!" His classmates turn to him.

"Hey, Alan." Tobias said.

"Hey, uh, I have a question." Alan told them.

"Shoot it."

"Does my smile look psychotic?" Alan asked. Everyone flinched. Someone said it...

"Well..."

"Uh..."

Gumball stepped up to answer. "Well, it's mainly because you smile even in danger."

"When did I ever do that?" Alan asked.

* * *

The entire school was set ablaze. Kids were screaming, running around, whatever, due to flames causing...y'know danger.

Alan, on the other hand, calmly called someone with a smile. "Uh, police? We need the fire department.

* * *

Tina's roar filled the streets as she ran across town, destroying everything in her wake to get to two certain brothers.

As they did, they sped past Alan and Carmen, who got knocked over. They looked up to see Tina's foot about to stomp on them.

Carmen screamed in terror. But for Alan, he greeted the dinosaur. "Hey Tina! Nice morning-"

The two were crushed underneath Tina's foot.

* * *

"And if I remember, you-" Before Darwin could add after Tobias and Clayton, Alan cut him off.

"Alright, alright, I get it! I smile way too much!"

He stormed off, his friends surprised by his sudden out of character outburst.

* * *

Carmen bid farewell to her friends as she went back home. But to her surprise, Alan was there.

"Alan? What are you doing here? You know your house it far away from mine." Carmen questioned, but then Alan when straight into her face.

"Carmen, answer this. Even though I smile in danger, do I look psychotic?" He asked sternly, much to Carmen's surprise.

"Alan, why would you say that?" Carmen questioned, as Alan gave her the most serious look he could give.

"The kids at school said so. Is it true Carmen? Do I look psychotic? DO I?!" At this point, Alan was starting to shake her.

"ALAN, STOP!" Alan did so after Carmen told him so.

"Listen, yes, you smile all the time. But that doesn't make you psychotic or bad."

Alan tilted his head. "Really?"

"It's what makes you...well, you."

Alan stared, before pulling Carmen into a hug, smiling like he always does. "Thanks Carmen."

"It's nothing big, but you're welcome, Alan."


	13. Misfortune

Carmen was making her way down the sidewalk. After a day of school, and staying to do cheerleading practice, she was ready to head on home. However, on her way back, she bumped into a wizard.

"Oh, sorry sir!" Carmen said apologetically. However, the wizard simply glared in response.

"...Sir? Are you okay?" Carmen questioned, before the Wizard shot a spell at her. After a brief second, nothing really seemed to have happened. Carmen then shrugged then walked away.

* * *

The very next morning, Carmen woke up, yawning as she did. "Well, time for another day at school." Carmen said as she got up. She took a glance at her alarm clock,

"6:50..." Carmen muttered. Oh well, class starts at 7:20, so-

Wait.

She woke up at 6:50.

Class starts at 7:20.

 ** _OH CRUD._**

Without a moments hesitation, Carmen started doing everything as fast as she can. Shower, dry off, eat, brush teeth, greet her parents farewell.

She left, and started to run. "Okay, if I can run fast enough, I can get there-" she was cut off when she ran face-first into a metal pole.

"Oof...should've paid attention to my surroundings..." Carmen muttered, before hearing growls behind her. Taking a look back, she saw a man on the floor, unconscious. And the dogs he was walking were growling at her because she knocked him out by accident.

"Uh...nice doggies?" Carmen said fearfully, before making a break for it while screaming as the dogs chased her. However, she eventually got away...

...because Hector stepped on her, and thus she was stuck under his foot for the rest of the walk to school.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

Carmen said those words repeatedly as Hector's foot took a step, her body in utter pain. Luckily for her, she eventually came off, leaving her flattened like a pancake. Luckily, her friends noticed her.

"Carmen? Is that you?" Penny asked, shocked by her friend's injury.

"Yes..."

Masami was next to ask a question. "Are you okay?"

Getting up, Carmen quickly blew into her fingers to be no longer flat as a pancake. "Just in a whole lot of pain."

"You may want to head to class." Molly suggested.

"I know..." Carmen muttered, before heading off.

"Gosh, I had a rough start...though I'm sure thing'll get better." Carmen said to herself, before bumping into Tina.

"Cactus, pay up." Tina said.

"H-Huh?"

"I want you to pay up. Give your lunch money to me now!" Tina demanded. Carmen dig through her bag to find none. "Um...I don't have it...I rushed to school today."

"Well then, I'm hungry right now, and you look like a good substitute." Carmen's eyes showed fear. "T-Tina, can we talk about this?" Carmen begged, hoping to get out of this.

"No." And with that, Tina slammed her jaws onto Carmen, and swallowed, trapping the cactus inside her.

Carmen screamed in terror as she slid into Tina's stomach and looked around in a panic. "Oh no...no, no, no...I gotta get out..."

Outside, Tina was sitting in class as Miss Simian was doing role call. "Balloon!"

"Here Miss Simian!"

"Toast!"

"Present!"

"Robot!"

"I am here."

"Cactus!"

Beat.

"Cactus? I swore I saw her in the hallways."

That was when Tina started hiccuping and holding her stomach in pain. The reason? Carmen wasn't sitting around, and was fighting inside. "I...don't feel so good..."

"...Fine, go to the Nurse." Miss Simian said begrudgingly.

Tina, thinking Carmen was nothing but a memory now, made her way to the Nurse's Office. "Nurse, my stomach feels weird!"

She sighed and motioned Tina to get close. But when she did...

...Carmen pushed her face against the stomach, showing an outline of her body while she let out screams. "For crying out loud, Tina..." The Nurse replied. "I'm getting the pole."

* * *

Carmen groaned at her day thus far. First, she is late for school, then she gets chased by a pack of dogs, then gets stomped on by Hector, gets eaten alive by Tina, and when she came to class after it all, she got a three day detention without being given time to explain why she was late.

"Oh, today is just the worst..." Carmen muttered, unaware Alan made his way towards her.

"Carmen?" He asked, causing her to jump in surprise and fall to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, it's just you Alan." Carmen said, trying to catch her breath.

"You looked stressed. What's the matter?" Alan asked as Carmen took a deep breath. "Today was terrible..." She said.

"How bad was it?"

After explaining her bizarre terrible day, Alan wrapped his string around her. "Don't worry. I'm certain it will get better." Alan told her, causing her to smile. "But that seems like bad luck. I'll see if Carrie knows anything."

* * *

"There you are Carrie!"

Carrie paused upon hearing Alan's turned around to see him looking worried. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, it's Carmen I'm worrying about." Alan said. Carrie raised an eyebrow. "I was smelling magic on her...what is the issue though?"

"I think she's suffering from Bad Luck."

Carrie looked at Carmen on the playground. The cactus was getting hit by balls unintentionally. "...I see. I think I have a spell to get rid of that."

Alan smiled that his girlfriend will be free from the spell. "Then let's do it."

* * *

Afterschool, Carmen was injured, in trouble, and amongst others. She weakly walked out of the school building and tripped on a step of a stair, causing her to tumble down. Rolling onto her side, she sighed, before feeling a shadow loom over her.

"Oh, what now...?" She muttered, before seeing Alan over her, alongside Carrie.

"Hey Carmen, I figured out what's going on." Carrie said.

"What?"

"You're cursed by bad luck. But I can fix that." Carrie took out her spell book and started chanting. Afterwards, a light flashed and Carmen shook her head. "W-What happened?! Am I alive?!"

"Yes, and it's safe to say that you're no longer cursed." Carrie said.

"Thanks Carrie."

"Don't thank me, thank your boyfriend."

Carmen looked at Alan and blew him a kiss. He smiled back. Things were going back to the way they usually were.


	14. Smile

On a fine Saturday in the town of Elmore, Alan was calmly going down the sidewalk, a smile on his face.

"Nothing beats the fresh air of a morning breeze." Alan said, genuine happiness in his tone. However, it seems that the world was about ready to challenge his happiness.

A bird landed on his head. "Oh, hello there little guy." Alan said...before it suddenly unloaded on him like the balloon was a toilet.

"Ugh...I mean, you're...welcome." Alan said, trying to make it seem like he wasn't disgusted. The bird looked relieved, and flew off...and Alan immediately started to try and clean himself by heading in a restroom.

"Phew, finally." Alan was relieved himself...until he realized he was in the GIRLS restroom.

He was pelted immediately by objects. He quickly left, holding his head...which was pretty much his whole body.

"Ow, ow, ow...well, a rough start, but that shouldn't bring me down!" Alan said to himself cheerfully...until a grate fell down, and there was a giant amount of snakes.

They lunged.

* * *

For Carmen, today was a boring day. Nothing was really going on, which is surprising for Elmore. As she was about to head back home, she heard a yell.

"Alan...?" She wondered aloud, turning around to see him covered in snakes and in pain. Gasping, Carmen managed to pull off every snake off, causing Alan to be free, but he was pretty swollen.

"Oh my gosh, you're not in good shape..." Carmen noted, before pulling out our phone.

"C-Carmen...what are you doing?" Alan asked.

"Calling an ambulance!" Carmen said, worry in his tone. She then smiled. "Don't worry, I'll stay by you."

Now, Alan smiled at many things. He smiled about people getting along, or people getting successes. But the one thing that made him smile the most was that if his parents aren't there to help him, Carmen will.

"Thanks, Carmen."


	15. Silence

The lights were out. The Mall was quiet. Everything was tense.

Just a few minutes ago, Tobias Wilson eventually decided to flirt with Tina Rex. But not only did Tina get offended, her father was there as well.

As you can guess, Mr. Rex is on a rampage, and no one in Elmore Mall is safe. Such is the case with couple Alan and Carmen, who were on another date when the chaos happened. They were unfortunately seperated, and now were trying to find each other.

* * *

Alan was usually peppy. Even in the face of danger, he'd smile and try to make the best of it. But Mr. Rex was NOT just danger, he was practically the grim reaper in a certain way. The normally happy-go-lucky balloon was sweating and looking around cautiously.

He wanted to call out for Carmen. He really wanted to. But he wanted to stay quiet. If Mr. Rex found him, he'd be done for, and even he somehow survives, he'd likely be traumatized.

He was about to head to the main area of the mall, but saw Mr. Rex stomping his way through it. He even stomped on Ocho. Flinching, Alan changed his path. He ought to take the stairs.

But there was one question he had in mind.

Is Carmen okay? He hoped she was. He couldn't bare the idea of Carmen being badly harmed..

* * *

Carmen sat down, panting as she wa out of breath. She had just evaded Tina, who looking Tobias. And Tina was attacking anyone in her way.

She heard stomping, and went quiet out of fear. She couldn't be found. If Tina were to find her...

Carmen shuddered. When the stomping stopped, she crawled away. A thought went to her head during this.

She was beginning to wonder how Alan was doing. Unlike her, who could try to fight back, and probably could poke an eye or so, Alan was unable to hurt someone, and wouldn't do so at all.

Carmen sighed. She needed to find Alan...fast. And quietly, so she doesn't get put into agony.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity, Alan and Carmen saw each other. They quietly went up, and Carmen blew a silent kiss. Alan smiled.

The two knew they couldn't stay here for long, so they had to find a way out without alerting the two Rexes. They looked around, trying to find an exit.

Carmen looked up to the highest floor and saw a window open. Smiling, she motioned towards it. Alan nodded.

They briskly climbed up the stapes of multiple stairs, and reached the highest floor. They got close to the window...

"I can see you..."

The two paused to see Mr. Rex glaring from the bottom floor. Both stayed quiet, before Alan grabbed Carmen's hand with his string and floated out the window.

Upon landing on the sidewalk, Carmen smiled at Alan. "Thanks...we'd be dead meat if you weren't able to float."

"It's nothing to big, I was just helping you." Alan replied.

Just then did the front entrance of the mall break off, revealing Mr. Rex. "I'M GOING TO EAT YOU TWO, AND ANYONE IN THE WAY!"

Carmen looked at Alan. "Run?"

Alan nodded. "Run."

They fled in terror as the angry father of a T-Rex chased the couple.


End file.
